


stretch

by agotdamnclown



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Short One Shot, Suspense, Unhappy Ending, based off a theory i made w my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agotdamnclown/pseuds/agotdamnclown
Summary: something catches up with leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	stretch

**Author's Note:**

> short n not so sweet drabble i wrote for my discord server

It's too dark. The grossly hot New York sun is shining brightly but _it's still too dark._

The tip of his ōdachi rests against the asphalt as his head darts side to side, the back of his neck prickling with the feeling that _someone_ is watching him. The shadows stretch. The windy breeze stills. _Too quiet._

He grabs the handle of his weapon, resting it against the small nick in his shell, his previously careless saunter becoming quicker and sloppier with fear. The shadows stretch. Why is he afraid? Someone's following him. But who is it?

The shadows stretch.

He shouldn't be afraid. He's a champion.

The shadows growl.

He's fought monsters, ninjas, warriors, he shouldn't be-

The shadows grip his shoulder, and his breath catches in his throat.

He's...

The shadows stretch.

And stretch.

And.

...

He can't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> so you guys remember that theory that the shadow monster that's kidnapping villains is being controlled by big mama
> 
> n uhh you remember how big mama saw leo fighting in the nexus and saw how good he is
> 
> (wink)


End file.
